Collapsing
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: Recueil de Prompts. Parfois, on peut rêver différentes vies et c'était exactement ce que Camelot offrait à ses habitants - des rêves et une quantité illimitée d'espoir pour qui osait y croire. UA Queen!Morgana.
1. The Queen of Hearts

Bonjour !

Normalement, nous nous ne connaissons pas encore puisque c'est ma première fic sur Merlin. C'est tiré d'un système de 21 prompts, soit des défis dont les closes sont les suivantes :

**Etape 1 : Ecrivez les noms de 10 personnages.**

**Etape 2 : Ecrivez une fic de (minimum) 25 mots pour chaque prompt, en utilisant les personnages déterminés par les numéros. Ne lisez pas les prompts avant de nommer les personnages !**

S'en suis une liste avec les noms et diverses situations que je vous révélerais en début de chapitres ^^ Je tente donc l'expérience avec Merlin BBC, en utilisant les personnages de Gwaine, Arthur, Lancelot, Merlin, Morgana, Tristan, Yseult, Perceval, le Roi Cenred et Mordred.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre:** Collapsing (Recueil des 21 Prompts)  
**Auteur:** Rori H. Nemuri

* * *

**Trio de Prompts** - 2: Angst Morgana, 10: Romance Lancelot&Morgana, 14: Threesome Iseult, Morgana&Gwaine.  
**Rating: **K+  
**Genres:** **Angst** (pour le I), **One-sided Romance** (II), **Threesome** (regardez le rating, vous ne craignez rien), **Drame**, **Queen!Morgana.**

**Synopsis: **Qui n'aurait pas sombré ? Il y avait eu sa divine solitude, Lancelot revenu d'entre les morts, Gwaine et Yseult - alors oui, se demandait Morgana, qui n'aurait pas sombré ?

**Spoilers! **Jusqu'à la fin de la Saison 4

* * *

**The Queen of Hearts**

**I – Cold Nights**

« Oh tiens, tu es encore de retour ? »

Morgana le sentait sourire, vicieux compagnon d'infortune dont elle digérait toujours mal la présence insidieuse. Ses doigts pâles démêlaient ses boucles sombres, et assise devant sa coiffeuse elle ne releva pas les yeux vers le miroir, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle y verrait.

Il persifla à ses oreilles, faisant fi de ses occupations. Elle l'ignora, tenta de songer au trône et à sa récente vengeance sur son demi-frère lorsqu'il lui tordit l'estomac; silencieux, il caressait ses épaules nues, parsemait sa nuque de baisers glacés.

Ses doigts touchaient parfois la longue chevelure d'ébène de Morgana, la poussant à se mordre la langue pour qu'aucun son ne la trahisse. Il était parfois ce qui la menait au lit de bonne heure, avant que le jour ne soit complètement éteint au loin – elle espérait, telle une petite fille, que le jour exorciserait son démon et la protégerait de lui, lequel revenait invariablement la hanter, nuit après nuit, comme un amant malhonnête, un gredin jouant avec son cœur. Et quand elle le confrontait à leur affaire, il répondait simplement par un sourire, le cœur de pierre de Morgana entre ses mains. Elles l'enserraient parfois si fort qu'elle se sentait suffoquer, mais il ne serrait jamais jusqu'au point de non retour, appréciant avec une jouissance bien cruelle de la voir étouffer.

Elle se couchait toujours sur le côté, dos à lui, pour ne pas l'apercevoir tandis qu'il poursuivait son vil dessein, passant parfois ses doigts de givre sur le tissu fin de sa tenue de nuit, provoquant frissons et tremblements, agitation et dégoût. Elle supportait chaque soir de le sentir refroidir ses draps, éteindre la cheminée, provoquer ses larmes, tenter sa mélancolie.

Le matin il la suivait, fidèle et docile amoureux trop transi pour détourner le regard; il jouait avec ses cheveux pendant les sessions du Conseil, elle sentait son souffle dans son cou lorsqu'elle supervisait l'entraînement des nouveaux chevaliers de Camelot, ne disparaissant vraiment jamais de sa vie.

Morgana le connaissait parfois par cœur, mais d'autres non; il aurait pu la tuer ou la réduire en cendres si l'envie lui prenait, mais n'avait jamais rien tenté contre elle. Il ne prononçait pas un mot, la regardait d'un air moqueur, continuait son manège et recommençait le jour suivant avec les mêmes gestes, comme s'il ne connaissait rien d'autre – de toute manière, pourquoi changer ? Ceux-là fonctionnaient parfaitement et même elle les redécouvrait à chaque fois, plus noirs, plus cruels encore qu'hier.

Et, isolée dans sa chambre à coiffer ses boucles brunes, la Reine leva les yeux vers le miroir, un sourire ironique tordant ses lèvres rouges à l'intention de cet amant d'une vie qui ne la laisserait jamais tomber. Elle lui disait à chaque fois la même chose lorsqu'il s'approchait de trop, et cette simple prière l'éloignait toujours, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à en outrepasser le sens.

Il en était le sujet principal, mais Morgana se gardait bien de le lui dire, susurrant avec une amertume mal dissimulée au miroir qui ne reflétait qu'elle, ses cheveux noirs, sa peau pâle et ses yeux de vipère, cette petite phrase qui chassait son plus grand démon.

_La solitude est la patrie des forts._

**II – Fire and Ice**

Pourtant, même ce sort finirait par être inutile et il faudrait alors que Morgana trouve une solution de rechange, quelque chose de plus durable que quelques mots magiques dont la force se fanerait avec le temps.

« C'est d'un ridicule… »

Jadis, il y avait eu quelqu'un pour faire fuir Solitude loin d'elle, mais ça n'avait été qu'une pitoyable ombre manipulée à sa guise – et s'avouer que le chevalier Lancelot, revenu d'entre les morts pour semer la discorde entre Arthur et Gwen, avait fini par toucher son cœur de pierre était une idée révoltante dont Morgana se dédouanerait toujours. Il y avait certes eu quelque chose, une sorte de… _Courant_ - mais qui n'aurait pas ressenti ce sentiment, à force de raconter sa vie à un amnésique en tentant d'y mettre suffisamment de passion pour qu'il y croie ?

« Vous vivez vraiment ici ? » Avait-il demandé en entrant dans la cabane pour la première fois.

Elle avait acquiescé et précisé que ce n'était qu'un abri provisoire, d'humeur vengeuse.

Les premières minutes après leur longue marche de retour du Lac Namhein et le sommeil du sire avaient été longues et plutôt étranges, Morgana agissant avec calme et douceur, l'impression constante de marcher sur des œufs aux alentours Lancelot bien qu'elle n'ait rien à en craindre. L'idée que ce soit de la culpabilité lui avait plus d'une fois effleuré l'esprit, mais elle l'avait chassée en riant – elle, coupable ? Il y avait longtemps que ce genre de considérations altruistes l'avaient quittée.

Elle lui expliqua son plan, sa petite vengeance contre un Arthur déjà bien amoché par la perte de son père et les manigances d'Agravaine dans son dos. Sa jalousie l'envahit comme un poison, se distillant dans ses veines avec rage lorsqu'elle revit Gwen se marier, monter sur le trône - sur _son_ trône. Elle lui raconta comment la servante l'avait aimé avant de s'enticher d'Arthur, le fait qu'il ait été son premier amour et que le cœur d'une jeune femme, inévitablement, battrait toujours pour le premier homme qu'elle avait connu.

Enfin, pour sceller cet accord, Morgana avait soufflé à l'oreille du chevalier qu'il serait également son dernier amour – et le plus fatal que cette servante de basse extraction connaîtrait.

Le doux visage de son nouveau serviteur était perdu, et il l'avait alors regardée comme s'il cherchait à la reconnaître. Pourtant, il ne lui avait jamais demandé dans quel but elle agissait, pas plus qu'il ne lui avait donné sa vision de la chose, se contentant d'attendre un ordre, répétant à l'infini « je suis à vous, ma Dame ».

Qui n'aurait pas sombré ?

Même les yeux du chevalier n'étaient pas vides ou vitreux comme elle l'avait d'abord cru, voilés par l'obéissance et la servitude, mais ils étaient au contraire illuminés par la loyauté et le respect qu'il portait à sa maîtresse. S'il avait su, pauvre homme, à quel point sa conduite allait détruire la seule femme qu'il avait jamais aimée…

Et de nouveau, cette sensation d'inconfort l'avait touchée, toujours par rapport au chevalier dont elle exigeait une trahison totale et sans appel envers tout ce en quoi il avait toujours cru – et qu'il acquiesce en répétant sans arrêt « je suis à vous » ne l'avait pas aidée à faire disparaître ce sentiment.

Morgana prit le parti de l'ignorer et se plongea dans l'apprentissage de Lancelot, lui racontant durant des heures à quoi il avait pu ressembler et sa manière d'agir – et lui, parfait soldat obéissant, s'était imprégné de son ancienne personnalité avec un flegme presque risible. Agravaine s'était montré sceptique, mais l'oncle était trop crédule, trop amouraché d'elle pour mettre sa parole en cause – pourtant elle lui avait avoué ses doutes, son inexplicable mélancolie face au chevalier.

« J'avais cru que modeler ses pensées m'apporterait un certain plaisir, mais – Mais ça m'a rendue curieusement triste. Il était jadis si puissant, et maintenant il n'est qu'une ombre… Je serai désolée de le voir partir. »

Elle l'avait longuement observé, sentant son cœur se serrer étrangement à l'idée d'envoyer cet homme vers un destin créé de toutes pièces. Agravaine n'avait rien ajouté et était reparti dans la nuit à Camelot, attendant le début du tournoi qui verrait la réapparition du sire Lancelot.

« Y a-t-il autre chose que je doive faire, ma Dame ? »

Revêtu de son armure, un cheval laissé par Agravaine l'attendait dehors afin qu'il se rende jusqu'à Camelot. Il l'avait regardée avec cette même expression intriguée, sans pour autant poser de questions – ses réactions étaient devenues plus humaines, presque si humaines que Morgana s'était senti prête à le toucher, à lui ordonner de discuter avec elle comme une personne civilisée. Elle aurait pu lui demander n'importe quoi – peut-être d'approfondir ce lien qu'elle s'était sentie partager avec lui - mais avait décidé d'utiliser ce cadeau pour nuire à la vie amoureuse de celle qui fût, un temps, sa confidente et amie.

_Ah, l'amour_, avait-elle mentalement soufflé en revoyant ladite confidente et Arthur se chercher dans les couloirs du château, Uther vénérer sa chère Ygraine longtemps après sa mort, Agravaine se pâmer devant elle, Morgana Pendragon, en croyant qu'il y aurait un jour une chance pour qu'elle le voit comme autre chose qu'un sous-fifre. Peut-être avait-elle aimé Uther et apprécié Arthur, avant qu'elle ne découvre l'histoire partagée par sa mère et le Roi de Camelot, puis sa magie et cet isolement auquel son don la condamnait.

_Non_, s'était-elle finalement dit en caressant la joue de son nouveau jouet, _je ne ressens rien de tel pour lui. _

« Non, tu ne peux rien faire de plus. Dors. »

Quelques jours plus tard, Agravaine lui avait rapporté la mort de Guenièvre par la main de Lancelot, comme ordonné dans son message. Immédiatement vengée, la servante aurait sans doute des funérailles dignes d'une Reine bien qu'Arthur soit certainement incapable de contenir son amertume et sa colère – ils étaient sur le point de se marier, bien que la romance fictive entre Lancelot et Gwen ait fait annuler la cérémonie.

Cela avait ravi Morgana qui avait souri avec une réelle joie pour la première fois depuis des mois. La cabane ne paraissait soudain plus si morne, si sombre; Agravaine aurait presque eu l'air agréable à regarder si ce n'était la ride soucieuse qui plissait son front.

« Votre serviteur a été joliment massacré par Arthur, ma Dame. Je crains qu'il ne soit plus possible de faire appel à ses services. »

Le babillage de l'oncle avait continué, mais Morgana n'y avait plus répondu.

« … Il était temps que cette romance malsaine cesse… »

_Romance malsaine_, quelle belle définition de ce qu'elle avait vécu, à tomber amoureuse d'une ombre d'homme…

**III – Sweet Dreams**

Lancelot avait peut-être été ramené au lac de Namhein, Morgana n'en savait rien – et de longs mois plus tard, ce n'était pas l'une de ses priorités. Des rebelles fidèles à Arthur gangrenaient ses rangs, tandis que le petit Roi se cachait chez ses puissants alliés comme un lâche attendant son heure.

Morgana ne s'en souciait pas vraiment – elle le voulait mort et la prime sur sa tête, ainsi que sur la tête des chevaliers encore en vie dont Leon et Elyan, était suffisamment élevée pour motiver les Royaumes voisins à coopérer. Plusieurs amis d'Arthur pourrissaient d'ailleurs dans les geôles, maintenus en vie par les gardes au cas où quelqu'un viendrait tenter de les libérer – jusqu'ici, aucun n'avait tenté de s'évader et la plupart ignoraient même qui d'autre à part eux était en vie.

Et, un jour où sa prière n'éloigna plus Solitude suffisamment pour qu'elle le supportât, on découvrit furetant dans la cour une fougueuse jeune femme blonde nommée Yseult. Les geôles du bas étant pleines, on la jeta avec un chevalier aux cheveux et à la barbe trop fournis pour qu'on distingue encore les traits de son visage – Morgana avait presque oublié son nom, lorsque de la bouche d'Yseult elle l'entendit de nouveau.

_Gwaine. _

Le chevalier magnifique avait une réputation digne des plus vieilles catins du bordel de Camelot, et dès qu'elle posât les yeux sur lui et Yseult, observant d'un œil critique leurs retrouvailles émues et leurs yeux brillants, Solitude disparut d'un seul coup, comme soufflé au loin par un vent de tempête.

Romance malsaine siffla de nouveau à ses oreilles, mais l'avertissement demeura ignoré.

Il y avait un sort pour se faire aimer, le même que Morgause avait utilisé sur Cenred afin de faire grandir ses sentiments vers de l'amour et du désir – et c'était un sort dont Morgana n'aurait jamais pensé à se servir pour son bénéfice personnel.

Susurrant lentement l'incantation aux prisonniers, elle fit un pas dans la cellule et ils restèrent cois, la regardant comme si elle était soudain devenue une jeune femme qu'ils rêvaient de connaître. Majestueuse, Morgana se présenta comme la Reine du Royaume et les invita à sortir, faisant signe aux gardes de les laisser partir. Suivant les pas d'Yseult, elle referma la porte dans son dos; ses doigts glissèrent sur les barreaux glacés de la cellule et un sourire étira ses lèvres rosées lorsqu'elle remarqua Solitude à l'intérieur.

« Perdu, cher amant. » Lui siffla-t-elle, victorieuse.

Il relâcha son cœur de pierre, la pression dessus s'apaisa pour disparaître avec les baisers tendres d'Yseult et les étreintes rassurantes de Gwaine; Lancelot naviguait encore quelque part, perdu dans les eaux sombres de la mort, pourtant Morgana n'éprouvait pas de regrets, ni envers lui, ni envers ses deux autres amants.

Optant pour une atypique vie amoureuse, la sorcellerie plutôt que la magie, elle préférait ses mœurs jugées décousues à la froideur qu'elle avait laissée dans les geôles de Camelot.

Longue vie à la Reine.


	2. Badon Ill

_Oh ya, il est 3h au compteur et j'ai fait un second prompt :3_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Rating** - T  
**Genres -** Angst, Deathfic, Drame, UA Queen!Morgana  
**Prompts - **2: Angst Morgana, 11:Deathfic Merlin&Arthur, 14: Threesome Yseult, Morgana&Gwaine  
**Synopsis - **Elle rentre d'une bataille, victorieuse. Pourtant son corps tremble et c'est comme si elle était la perdante, dans toute cette terrible affaire.

**Spoilers! **Ensemble des saisons.

**Notes -** Ce prompt suit le précédent dans le même Univers Alternatif.

* * *

**Badon Ill**

Ce soir-là, Morgana s'assit au pied de son immense lit, seule dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Ses mains tremblaient encore à l'intérieur des lourds gantelets de métal; un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'on ouvrit la porte. Elle se leva, métallique automate, et marcha lentement jusqu'au paravent derrière lequel ses vêtements de nuit et une bassine d'eau chaude étaient installés. Un grand miroir l'accueillit en lui montrant le fantôme effrayant et terreux d'une jeune femme aux brillants yeux verts, enlacée par sa propre solitude dont le sourire s'élargissait un peu plus à chaque minute.

La servante défit sa ceinture, retira l'épée de son côté, enleva l'armure morceaux par morceau, et finalement lui ôta sa lourde cotte de maille; Morgana se sentit soudain si légère qu'elle crût s'envoler. Son corps fatigué trouva du réconfort dans la chaleur de l'eau qui la détendit, de même que les pétales de fleur et autres sels de bain ajoutés par la camériste. Elle ne sortit de l'eau qu'après un long moment, toute trace de saleté ayant disparu, sa peau de nouveau blanche et pâle, les tremblements encore présents mais moins violents. Ses yeux papillonnaient, elle s'appuya sur le paravent tandis que la servante l'aidait à revêtir sa robe de nuit.

La Reine n'était pas blessée, mais si éreintée qu'elle aurait voulu pouvoir faire comme la princesse de l'un de ces contes qu'Uther lui lisait lorsqu'elle était enfant : dormir, dormir pendant cent ans et être réveillée par autre chose que le touché glacé de Solitude. Gwaine et Iseult étaient rentrés à Camelot en même temps que leur Reine, mais demeuraient isolés dans leurs chambres respectives, se déshabillant, lavant leurs corps nus dans l'eau plus froide que tiède qu'on leur aurait apportée dans une bassine aux proportions ridicules, puis ils se glisseraient dans les draps glacés de leurs couches, aussi seuls qu'elle l'était.

« Majesté, dois-je faire autre chose ? »

La jeune femme face à Morgana était osseuse et sentait le renfermé. Ses cheveux d'un blond terne la vieillissaient et son regard marron donnait l'impression d'être complètement vide – servile, elle attendit patiemment que sa maîtresse réponde, réalisa ladite maîtresse en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, perdue.

« Va chercher le Chevalier Gwaine et Lady Yseult, souffla-t-elle enfin. Fais-les venir ici. _Vite_. »

La servante hocha la tête, fit une révérence, puis prit congé.

Morgana sentit douloureusement Solitude resserrer sa prise autour de son estomac, meurtrir son corps fatigué; elle tomba allongée dans les draps tirés par la bonne maigrelette. Ils sentaient les fleurs, comme ses cheveux et sa peau encore légèrement humides mais glacés par le contact prolongé avec sa divine solitude dont le rire moqueur résonnait dans la chambre. Toutes les bougies étaient éteintes, seul le clair de lune passait entre deux morceaux de rideaux pas suffisamment tirés.

La porte en bois grinça, et une langue de lumière traversa l'ombre jusqu'à la silhouette fatiguée de la Reine dont les yeux étaient clos et le corps recroquevillé sur ses draps. De nouveau un grincement, puis la lumière disparut tandis qu'un bruit léger de pieds nus frôlant les dalles froides de la chambre se rapprochait de Morgana. On passa les draps par-dessus sa taille et jusqu'à ses épaules frissonnantes avec douceur, on lui embrassa le front avec tendresse et la Reine se sentit soudain bien plus rassurée que quelques minutes auparavant – la chevelure blonde d'Yseult était lâchée sur ses épaules, brillant comme un métal précieux autour de son visage.

« Approche, souffla Morgana en entrouvrant ses yeux clairs, tendant les bras vers cet ange qui exilait Solitude au loin.

- Gwaine arrivera plus tard, murmura Yseult en se glissant sous les draps.

Enlacées au milieu de l'immense lit de la Reine, elles attendirent en se chuchotant des paroles rassurantes l'arrivée du chevalier; Yseult caressait les longues boucles sombres, mais ses doigts allaient parfois effleurer une épaule nue ou la peau douce de l'une des joues, innocemment et si furtivement que Morgana croyait parfois rêver ces caresses-là.

Elles allaient céder au sommeil lorsque la porte s'ouvrit doucement, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'elles l'occultent – se glissant à son tour dans le lit royal, Gwaine entoura la Reine de ses bras, atteignant à peine la taille d'Yseult. Celle-ci se rapprocha, un peu, pour profiter de l'étreinte protectrice du chevalier qui murmura à l'oreille de Morgana, lui suggérant qu'elle leur raconte ses malheurs pour qu'ils disparaissent.

Ce fut par une victoire qu'elle répondit, bien qu'elle n'ait pu frapper que le serviteur – le si fidèle Merlin, le sempiternel Merlin - qui s'était jeté entre elle et son demi-frère. Son coup avait blessé ce sale chien – mais c'était tout de même trop tard, Mordred avait pu attaquer l'ennemi, qui le frappa vicieusement à son tour. Tout deux mortellement blessés, ils tombèrent, mourants, tandis que les troupes de la Reine prenaient possession du champ de bataille. Le mont Badon et sa terre boueuse de sang et de pluie avaient ensuite englouti le corps de l'ancien Roi de Camelot en même temps que celui de centaines d'autres hommes. Merlin avait disparu tandis qu'Arthur coulait, ses cheveux devenus plus marrons que blonds à cause de la terre humide qui tâchait tout son cadavre.

Morgana ouvrit grand ses yeux verts, et avec l'innocence d'une petite fille émerveillée conta à ses amants les plus chers son plus grand malheur.

« Arthur est mort ! »


	3. Lancelot du Lac

******Rating** - T**  
****Genres -** Deathfic, First Time, UA Queen!Morgana**  
****Prompts - **1: First Time Lancelot&Mordred**  
****Synopsis - **Son armure pèse lourd, son corps est grand, une épée est à sa ceinture, mais Mordred ne voit plus que le lac, immense, et le Chevalier, magnifique, qui lui tend la main.****

**S****poilers! **Ensemble des saisons. ****

**Notes -** Ce prompt suit le précédent dans le même Univers Alternatif.

* * *

**Lancelot du Lac**

La première fois que Mordred rencontra Lancelot, l'amour empoisonné de Lady Morgana, sa protectrice et alliée contre Arthur, il faisait jour et la clarté du soleil illuminait le lac de Namhein. Son corps d'adulte lui parut lourd, désagréable, comme une seconde peau qui n'était pas vraiment la sienne mais épousait si parfaitement sa frêle silhouette d'enfant qu'il ne la rejetait pas.

Le Chevalier lui sourit patiemment, debout au bord du lac dans cette tenue sombre que Lady Morgana devait lui avoir fournie, lorsqu'elle l'avait ramené d'entre les morts. Mordred avait entendu parler de la résurrection, de la mort de la future femme d'Arthur, Guenièvre, par la main du Chevalier et sur ordre de sa Majesté la Reine de Camelot.

Les eaux noires du lac étaient calmes, impénétrables. Il n'y avait pas une brise pour en agiter la surface, pas un bateau pour le traverser. Mordred hésita à s'approcher, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, il sentit son corps faiblir, s'affaisser sur lui-même; sa seconde peau glissa de lui comme un drap qu'on tirerait trop fort du li. Soudain, le monde redevint grand et les adultes des géants – mais le Chevalier sourirait toujours, son visage magnifique ne montrant qu'une expression rassurante.

Ses petits doigts blancs d'enfant se posèrent dans l'ample main gantée du Chevalier qui le laissa s'approcher du lac. Le mystère de ces eaux noires et immobiles demeura entier un instant, jusqu'à ce que les souvenirs du garçonnet aux yeux bleus ne lui rappellent les légendes de son peuple et les histoires qu'on contait sur le lac de Namhein. Son sourire flotta un instant, reflété à la surface de l'eau, jusqu'à ce qu'il y glisse un pied et se mette à marcher sur les galets plats qui tapissaient le fond du lac, le Chevalier à sa suite.

La première fois que Mordred rencontra Lancelot, ils étaient tous les deux morts.


	4. The Lost Heart

**Rating -** T  
**Genres** - Angst, Drame, Romance, Dark!Merlin, Yuri, UA Queen!Morgana  
**Prompts** - 5: Hurt/Comfort Iseult&Perceval, 8: Baby Fic Yseult&Cenred, 9: Dark Merlin&Tristan, 16: Hurt/Comfort Tristan&Iseult, 20: Angst Arthur&Tristan (oui, j'assume que ça fasse beaucoup)  
**Synopsis** - Les enfants ont souvent tendance à croire que les Contes de Fées existent réellement, qu'eux-même en vivront un; Morgana ne faisait pas exception, si bien qu'elle vécut d'eux la même trahison.  
**Spoilers!**Ensembles des saisons.

**Notes** - Ce prompt suit le précédent dans le même Univers Alternatif.

* * *

**The Lost Heart**

**I – Once Upon A Time**

Gwaine n'était pas là, un après-midi où Morgana s'ennuyait. Ses devoirs étaient accomplis, et passer un après-midi oisif hors du château semblait totalement hors de question – ses chevaliers s'entraînaient dans la cours et galopaient armés de leur lances, situation trop dangereuse pour que la Reine risque de se blesser.

Celle-ci en fut tout d'abord un peu contrariée, avant de se laisser emmener par Yseult jusqu'à son lit, où elles s'allongèrent silencieusement, leurs corps enlacés comme ces trop nombreux soirs où elles attendaient que leur Chevalier rentre.

« Raconte-moi l'histoire de ta vie, Yseult. »

Confidences pour confidences, celle-ci lui fit promettre de raconter à son tour son enfance, sans omettre aucun détail, puis commença le récit de ses souvenirs…

**II – As I Run**

Yseult raconta le château de Cenred, alors qu'elle n'y était que pour jouer la donzelle de noble naissance parfaitement à sa place dans ce décor de brutes.

La plupart du temps elle errait dans les couloirs de pierre, silencieuse, marchant dans le château où sa mère avait demandé asile après la mort de son père; elle n'était même pas fiancée, et sa chevelure blonde reposait sagement sur ses épaules tandis que son corps était engoncé dans un corset trop serré. Elle parlait peu, coincée dans un mutisme poli que sa mère lui reprochait toujours – « _tu es fade, tu ne trouveras jamais d'homme sans moi _». C'était une femme grassouillette qui parlait beaucoup trop et qui tenait absolument à marier sa fille au meilleur parti qui soit – le souverain était en tête de liste, pourtant Yseult ne lui trouvait rien d'attirant. Ses cheveux sombres et ondulés brillaient légèrement à la lueur des torches, huilés par ses servantes, il était mal rasé, terreux, sale, guerrier et agressif, et c'était à peine si on voyait son visage.

Non, Cenred n'était un homme qu'elle pourrait un jour se résoudre à aimer.

Les journées passèrent, mornes, sans que rien ne vienne les rendre plus intéressantes que les précédentes. Cependant, après quelques mois, la dodue décida que les autres nobles de la cour faisaient preuve de concurrence déloyale, aussi imagina-t-elle un stratagème pour leur assurer la victoire. Yseult qui parlait peu ne lui dit rien, lorsqu'elle fût conduite sans corset ni dessous à la chambre du Roi; sa mère choisissait pour elle, et les brumes dans lesquelles elle vivait étaient bien plus accueillantes que la réalité.

« Avance donc, ma fille. Allez ! Il ne risque pas de te manger. Tu as bien bu les infusions aux herbes que je t'ai fait préparer ? Et les pastilles, tu les as sucées ? C'est très important, Yseult – oh, pauvre enfant, que serais-tu devenue sans moi ? Si je n'avais pas été là… »

Et elle continuait de parler tout en avançant dans les couloirs, un chandelier à la main et sa poigne graisseuse agrippant le poignet d'Yseult pour la tirer à sa suite. Elle répétait sans arrêt que sa fille était presque parfaite, qu'elle avait un réel potentiel et un charisme digne d'une Reine – ce qu'elle deviendrait si maman la manipulatrice réussissait son coup.

La nuit fut longue et éreintante, mais dénuée de tout partage. Cenred n'était pas un homme, et ne valait pas plus qu'une bête. Les bleus et les coupures sur le corps d'Yseult mirent des jours à disparaître, tandis qu'elle faisait connaissance avec la honte; sa peau caressée avidement par les mains sales du Roi la brûlait, son estomac se retournait de dégoût rien que d'y repenser et elle frottait fébrilement ses membres endoloris jusqu'à ce que ses cuisses et son ventre soient rouges.

Le plan de la dodue était bien simple, en réalité – si sa fille venait à être engrossée par Cenred, la loi voulait que le Roi l'épouse pour que l'héritier ne naisse pas bâtard. Néanmoins, la malchance d'Yseult atteignant des sommets, le souverain sauvage la redemanda des dizaines de fois, requête à laquelle la dodue s'empressait d'accéder, sachant que les chances de sa fille étaient ainsi multipliées. Elle fermait les yeux sur les blessures, le sang et la semence du Roi qui tâchaient encore les cuisses d'Yseult lorsque celle-ci rentrait des _escapades_ dans la chambre de Cenred où sa mère l'accompagnait toujours religieusement, comme si elle avait peur que sa fille ne s'enfuie – elle ne restait pas, cependant, et disparaissait jusqu'à la chambre d'Yseult où elle attendait son retour dans la nuit en s'occupant avec de la broderie.

Yseult revoyait encore, sage enfant, l'époque où sa mère tirait les draps blancs de son lit les matins où _ça_ devait arriver, comment son air déçu prenait peu à peu un tournant colérique tandis qu'elle trouvait toujours irrémédiablement les draps tâchés par les menstruations de sa fille. Le château entier par se moquer des mésaventures de la dodue dont les plans machiavéliques tombaient à l'eau – on évoqua même le fait que la fille soit incapable de produire un enfant avec qui que ce soit et qu'elle devrait cesser d'importuner le Roi avec ses bêtises.

Elle allait avoir dix-neuf ans lorsque Cenred cessa de l'appeler dans sa chambre. Après trois longues années, le Roi s'était lassé d'elle et ne lui accordait plus la moindre once d'attention, ce qui fit criser la dodue plus d'une fois – la pauvre femme tenta bien d'y renvoyer Yseult, mais les gardes l'arrêtaient à chaque approche de la chambre royale.

Puis un jour, Yseult rencontra l'autre moitié d'elle-même et se jura de ne jamais s'en séparer.

**III – Lack**

Depuis que Morgana avait pris le pouvoir, Tristan, comme le reste des alliés d'Arthur et celui-ci, avait vécu comme un paria dans les forêts bordant le Royaume, prêts à reprendre le trône à la moindre occasion – mais la sorcière ne leur en avait laissé aucune. Séparés les uns des autres par le chaos d'une nouvelle bataille, il avait perdu sa bien aimée Yseult et errait à sa recherche, le jour où il avait trouvé Merlin et Arthur.

« Tristan ? C'est bien toi ? »

Les deux survivants le regardaient comme s'il n'était pas réel, errant en guenilles, visiblement affamés. Plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent tous les trois assis autour d'un feu, le Roi déchu lui conta leurs aventures récentes, déplorant la capture de Gwaine qui avait couvert leur fuite. Mais rien sur Yseult. Tristan commençait à désespérer de la revoir un jour, et sentit douloureusement leur promesse s'effriter peu à peu – il était en colère, contre elle, contre Morgana et ces soldats qui patrouillaient partout, pourtant il ne trouvait pas la force de se morfondre.

« Nous allons partir pour la frontière, lui indiqua Arthur quelques jours après qu'ils se soient retrouvés.

Merlin dormait profondément, et ils étaient à deux pas de la frontière.

- Mon père avait des relations là-bas, espérons qu'elles nous seront profitables…

- Et on laisse les autres derrière ? Grinça Tristan avec énervement.

- Sans une armée je ne pourrais pas vaincre Morgana – vous le savez très bien, le résonna Arthur un peu sèchement, quoiqu'avec une étrange maturité.

Le trafiquant hocha la tête, dépité.

Yseult était toute sa vie, et ne pas savoir où elle était le rendait fou. Il la voulait auprès de lui, à ses côtés; il ne se sentait pas prêt à la laisser partir, mais pouvait-on s'y préparer ? Plus qu'une amie, qu'un allié dans le monde de l'illégalité, Yseult était une partie lui – ils formaient un tout.

- Elle vous manque, n'est-ce pas ?

- Plus que tu ne l'imagines…

Arthur sourit un peu, dépité.

- Je vous jure que je ferais tout pour la retrouver, lui promit-il.

_Je ne laisserais personne vivre ce que j'ai vécu_, entendit Tristan. Les yeux bleus du Roi vibraient de nostalgie, semblant voir un monde de souvenirs auquel lui seul avait accès. Gwen était morte pendant leurs fiançailles, une brave fille qui avait été l'amie de Merlin et la sœur du Chevalier Elyan, lui avait-on dit. Lui-même et Yseult n'avaient pas pu la connaître, elle était morte avant qu'ils ne rencontrent Arthur et Merlin – lesquels s'enfuyaient du château et tentaient de rallier Ealdor, le village du jeune valet.

- Merlin est un magicien, lui apprit soudain Arthur sur le ton de la confidence, quoiqu'avec un dédain notable. Il peut lui faire passer un message – quelque chose avec les rêves. »

Et lui, amoureux désespéré avait cru en leur bonne étoile, au fait qu'Yseult les rejoindrait à temps pour participer à l'ultime bataille contre les troupes de Morgana qui avait rétabli la suprématie de la magie à Camelot et dont Mordred était le nouvel allié.

Deux semaines plus tard, ils étaient tous rassemblés au Mont Badon, et avec le concours d'un autre Roi ennemi de la Sorcière, combattirent sur la colline jusqu'à être mis en déroute par les troupes de celle-ci. Vaincus, Arthur mort et Merlin blessé, les Chevaliers restants battirent en retraite, fatalement perdants – Morgana était trop puissante et la destinée d'Albion était désormais impossible à compléter.

Yseult demeurait introuvable.

**IV – Black Out**

Merlin était devenu pâle, émacié.

Il tenait difficilement à cheval et Percy vérifiait régulièrement s'il était bien assis et conscient, encore en scelle derrière eux. Silencieux, le magicien semblait fiévreux et énonçait des paroles sans aucun sens, divaguant totalement – ses yeux flashaient parfois en doré, d'autres fois en noir. A peine conscient, il ruminait de biens sombres pensées que Tristan n'eut pas de mal à identifier. Le lien que le Roi et Merlin avaient partagé ressemblait à celui qu'il avait avec Yseult, alors oui, il pouvait parfaitement comprendre ce qui passait par la tête du magicien tandis qu'ils avançaient dans la forêt. Si un morceau de lui mourrait, il n'hésiterait pas à la venger, même au péril de sa propre vie.

Merlin deviendrait sombre, meurtrier.

Des jours plus tard, il vint au trafiquant avec des réponses concernant Yseult, ses grands yeux bleus noircis par la haine intoxicante qui l'envahissait. Sa peau était si pâle qu'elle lui donnait un air fantomatique, spectral.

« Elle a posé un enchantement sur Yseult et Gwaine, dit-il d'une voix atone.

On l'aurait cru parti dans une vision onirique, si son regard n'avait pas été si brillant d'une colère contenue.

- Comment ça ? Articula Tristan, ses tripes se tordant à l'idée qu'un malheur soit arrivé.

- Elle a créé un lien entre elle et eux. Je ne sais pas comment, mais ça les attache à elle… Comme de l'amour ? Supposa-t-il.

Le soleil perçait difficilement entre les branches, obscurci par des nuages d'orage.

L'automne ne tarderait plus, la nuit serait sans doute pluvieuse.

- Tu peux le briser ? Osa-t-il demander.

Merlin hocha la tête, vengeur.

- Je m'en occuperais demain après-midi. »

**V – Breaking the Curse**

Morgana se sentit défaillir, tandis que sa magie perdait de son emprise sur Yseult. La jeune femme blonde racontait l'histoire de sa jeunesse au château de Cenred d'une voix détachée, comme pour se protéger de ses mauvais souvenirs, pourtant à mesure qu'elle poursuivait son attitude changea, devenant plus colérique et choquée que jamais.

« J'ai fui avec Tristan, et nous sommes devenus des trafiquants. _Partenaires pour la vie_. »

Son regard bleu brillait de dégoût, de haine même – les derniers voiles de magie qui embrumaient son esprit s'éloignèrent, la laissant douloureusement consciente des derniers mois passés dans le lit de la Reine. Quelqu'un venait de briser le sort, réalisa Morgana tandis que ses doigts laissaient filer les mains pâles de la blonde.

Gwaine n'était pas là. Yseult se leva lentement et quitta la chambre sans quitter Morgana du regard, jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme sur ses splendides yeux couleur de ciel et la couronne d'or de ses cheveux.

Le sortilège avait disparu. La jeune femme étant une favorite de la Reine, on la laissa errer à sa guise, emprunter un cheval. L'après-midi fila, mais Morgana ne bougea pas de son lit, ressassant la vie passée qu'Yseult lui avait raconté, se mettant à nu face à la curiosité de la Reine jusqu'à ce que le sort lâche.

Ou peut-être était-ce Emrys ? Mais sans la présence Arthur, la prophétie avait pourtant disparu, devenant irréalisable. Elle n'avait rien à craindre d'un vieux magicien vengeur perdu dans les bois – il aurait tôt fait de s'évaporer à son tour, la laissant à son règne.

_Seule._

**VI – Elusive**

Yseult n'aurait pas su dire jusqu'où sa course l'emporta. Le cheval finit par s'effondrer, et elle roula sur le sol, ses larmes naissantes trahissant sa douleur et ses peurs – et si Morgana l'avait faite suivre, pour la ramener ?

Une petite voix qui lui avait rappelé Merlin s'était faufilée dans sa tête, et soudain la Reine lui était apparue dans toute sa cruauté. Les deux mondes qu'elle avait construits s'étaient brisés l'un contre l'autre, la laissant plus perdue que jamais – aimait-elle la demi-sœur d'Arthur malgré les massacres, ou n'était-ce que l'effet du sort ? Et Tristan, où était-il ?

Pourquoi tout ça ?

Epuisée, elle resta allongée sur le sol boueux de la bordure du chemin. Vaguement consciente qu'on l'avait trouvée, Yseult se réveilla le lendemain dans un lit de fortune plutôt correctement fourni en couvertures, pâteuse et son corps épuisé.

Le gentil géant ami avec Arthur lui sourit tranquillement, visiblement soulagé qu'elle soit bien vivante.

« Comment ? Articula-t-elle du mieux qu'elle put.

- Merlin savait que vous passeriez par là », se contenta-t-il de répondre avec un air énigmatique.

Rassurée, elle se rendormit entre les peaux avec un visage plus détendu.

Au final, les jours qui suivirent elle chevaucha longuement en compagnie du géant, complètement sereine, et ce jusqu'au camp où les autres s'étaient installés. Ce fut avec un sourire radieux qu'Yseult retrouva Tristan, tous souvenirs de Morgana mystérieusement gommés de sa mémoire à mesure qu'elle s'approchait du campement de fortune.

« Tout va bien ? S'enquit spontanément Tristan en vérifiant qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

- Tout va bien, répondit-elle d'un ton calme, posé, souriant d'un air amusé face à l'inquiétude de l'autre moitié d'elle-même.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, tout sourire, puis la serra longuement dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué, lui avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Toi aussi, _toi aussi_… »

D'un regard silencieux par-dessus l'épaule de Tristan, elle remercia le Chevalier qui l'avait trouvée. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, mais voir Perceval là-bas en ce jour si funeste où elle s'était échappée du château l'avait soulagée au-delà de toutes limites.

**VII – Happily for Ever After**

Yseult ferma les yeux, touchant la chevelure blonde de Tristan.

Elle sentait ses doigts caresser la peau douce, se glisser entre les boucles claires tandis qu'il souriait avec insouciance, un brin d'herbe entre les lèvres. Le soleil était caché par les hautes cimes des arbres et leur feuillage dense, pourtant il leur prodiguait sa chaleur et sa tendresse, effleurant leurs peaux pâles et les poussant à dormir. Elle humait l'odeur boisée de Tristan, entendait son cœur battre sous sa joue tandis qu'il lui répétait leur éternelle promesse à l'oreille, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, chatouillée par son souffle tiède dans son cou.

« Yseult… »

Sa voix était basse, douce, et ses lèvres se posaient dans ses cheveux d'or. Du bout des doigts, il défit sa longue tresse et laissa les boucles blondes cascader sur les épaules d'Yseult, caresser sa peau fraîche comme le léger vent qu'il y avait au dehors. Soupirant d'aise, Yseult savoura avec bonheur sa présence chaleureuse et protectrice, ses doigts qui suivaient la ligne de ses épaules, puis se laissa bercer par la chanson qu'il fredonnait.

« Partenaires pour la vie ? »

Leur éternelle promesse chanta à ses oreilles comme la plus magnifique des hymnes, et elle songea avec amusement qu'il pourrait la répéter tout le jour durant qu'elle ne s'en serait jamais lassée.

« Partenaires pour la vie. »


	5. Little One

**Rating -** T  
**Genres** - Amnesia, Dark!Merlin, First Time, Frendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, UA Queen!Morgana  
**Prompts** - 15: Amnesia Merlin&Perceval, 19: First Time Merlin&Morgana, 21: Babyfic Gwaine  
**Synopsis** - Merlin vacilla, cligna des yeux. Pourtant cette fois-ci, c'était bien réel - et ce n'était plus un si grand cauchemar que ça. Au fond, une prophétie n'était rien que quelques mots interprétés par de vieux fous, pas vrai ?

**Spoilers! **Ensembles des saisons.

**Notes** - Ce prompt suit le précédent dans le même Univers Alternatif.

* * *

**Little One**

La première fois que Merlin revit Morgana, il n'en crût pas ses yeux.

Il cligna même des paupières plusieurs fois, pourtant l'image restait la même.

Morgana attendait un enfant.

{ Ils ne s'étaient pas mariés, ça ne leur correspondait pas.

Elle était une enfant de la magie, aux mœurs libres et à l'esprit indompté, tout comme lui l'était bien que totalement dénué de ce don que Morgana chérissait tant et dont elle avait rétabli la suprématie à travers Camelot. Non, la magie n'avait pas besoin de s'enfermer dans les normes inventées par quelques humains – et la Reine était libre, tout comme son peuple. Personne ne fit aucune remarque désobligeante – la situation était acceptée et même fêtée par les magiciens et autres druides parcourant désormais librement le Royaume de Camelot. L'enfant naîtrait sur une terre libre, deviendrait probablement un symbole et c'était assez pour tout un peuple qui avait souffert de la discrimination; Morgana trouvait l'histoire belle.

Un sourire étirait ses lèvres pâles lorsque l'automne arriva sur Camelot. Les feuilles craquaient sous ses pieds, le château semblait féérique au milieu du paysage se teintant d'orange – le vent amenait l'odeur des plaines, de l'herbe et de la liberté sur la ville. Il n'y avait plus ni guerre, ni conflit.

Morgana partait parfois sur les traces de sa sœur, ou de ses anciens compagnons qui avaient tous trouvé la mort – elle marchait jusqu'au Mont Badon pour trouver Mordred et ses grands yeux bleus, chevauchait jusqu'à Cenred pour caresser du bout des doigts la chevelure dorée de Morgause, nageait jusqu'au lac de Namhein pour revoir l'ombre du Chevalier Lancelot.

Gwaine l'accompagnait toujours.

« Pourquoi es-tu encore là ? » Lui demanda-t-elle un jour, tandis qu'elle marchait pieds nus dans le lit d'un petit ruisseau, tenant les jupes de sa robe à la main pour qu'elles ne soient pas trempées.

Il était assis sur une souche, au sec, son épée posée à plat sur ses genoux et il la regardait faire.

Ils étaient seuls, comme souvent lorsque la Reine partait chasser son passé sur les terres du Royaume – le Chevalier lui-même n'était-il pas un souvenir à lui seul ?

« L'enchantement a été coupé par Emrys, poursuivit-elle en se rapprochant lentement de lui, ses pieds immergés dans l'eau fraîche. Je l'ai senti – et c'est pour ça qu'Yseult a fui. Mais pas toi, ajouta la Reine en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté, curieuse. Pourquoi ? »

Bientôt elle ne pourrait plus monter à cheval ou sortir du château – les druides lui interdiraient toutes ces petites choses qui risqueraient de nuire à son enfant, mais elle n'en était pas triste. C'était un mal pour un bien, et sa solitude était partie si loin qu'elle n'oserait probablement plus jamais revenir.

Et dans le cas contraire, son chevalier serait là pour la protéger.

« Pourquoi ? » Répéta-t-elle lentement, douce.

Ses cheveux avaient suffisamment poussé pour qu'il puisse les attacher. On voyait davantage son beau visage, ses yeux bruns – il se leva et posa son épée sur la souche, s'approchant de Morgana et lui tendant sa main. Elle s'en saisit et il la hissa sur la berge, là où l'herbe était encore suffisamment verte et confortable pour qu'elle ne risque pas de s'écorcher les pieds sur des cailloux mis à nus ou des branchages tombés des chênes ou des marronniers.

Son pouce caressait doucement le dos de sa main.

« Je suis un Chevalier, dit-il avec un sourire franc, et c'est mon devoir de protéger les dames. Et vous, ma Reine, en avez besoin plus que quiconque », ajouta Gwaine en embrassant les doigts de Morgana.

Surprise, elle l'observa quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu m'aimes ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, les mots sonnant plus sérieusement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru une fois prononcés à voix haute.

Le sort devait donner cet effet, oui; et ils avaient été trois à s'aimer avant qu'Emrys ne brise l'enchantement. Elle avait eu peur, horriblement peur que Solitude ne revienne, de sombrer pour toujours – pourtant le Chevalier était revenu, toujours, la tenir entre ses bras lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, tremblante et effrayée comme une enfant.

Il avait l'air surpris, un peu nostalgique, mais bienveillant.

Il lui sourit encore, posa son front contre le sien.

« Je t'aime, Morgana », lui répondit le Chevalier tandis qu'elle serrait ses doigts.

La Reine se sentit touchée, mise à mal par cet homme qui arrivait et chamboulait son monde avec sa sincérité; mais la jeune femme, la petite princesse élevée et aimée par Uther était terriblement soulagée, reconnaissante, et se trouvait incroyablement chanceuse.

« Tu n'es pas seule », souffla-t-il en déposant un baiser contre sa tempe.

Elle le serra dans ses bras, ignorant son ventre qui lui faisait obstacle, profitant de Gwaine qui l'avait sortie de sa tour comme le preux Chevalier qu'elle avait longtemps attendu étant enfant – _comme dans les Contes_, se disait-elle alors.

Peut-être que Solitude disparaissait ici. }

Merlin l'observait comme un voleur, caché par les feuillages encore touffus des arbres bien que l'automne soit déjà avancé. Morgana pataugeait dans la rivière, sereine, surveillée par Gwaine – et malgré lui, Emrys se sentit sourire.

Il était venu pour la tuer, sans rien dire à personne – pas même à Perceval qui était resté à ses côtés, probablement pour qu'aucun d'eux ne finisse ses jours en solitaire. A la mort d'Arthur, son cœur s'était assombri et il n'avait plus vécu que pour une vengeance qu'il jugeait méritée. Pourtant Morgana ne rendait personne malheureux, même après tout ces longs mois de règne; au contraire, le peuple l'appréciait sincèrement et elle semblait douce et clémente.

Et, à sa grande surprise, il la trouvait enceinte.

Le seul homme assez proche d'elle depuis tout ce temps étant Gwaine, l'indomptable Gwaine, il était forcément le père, à moins que Morgana n'ait un autre amant dont Merlin et Perceval ignoraient l'existence – ce qui était également probable, mais à les voir interagir, le magicien doutait que ce soit le cas.

Il la tenait dans ses bras, ils avaient l'air heureux.

Merlin se sentit soudain jaloux du bonheur de Morgana. Elle ne méritait rien, elle qui lui avait tout pris – elle allait avoir une famille alors qu'il avait perdu la sienne et errait dans les bois comme une âme en peine. Il avait aimé Arthur, plus que de raison, mais n'avait pas été en mesure de le sauver d'une fin bien misérable – et Mordred ! Il n'avait plus rien du petit druide innocent qu'il avait connu, et était devenu un homme aux cheveux couleur de terre, aux reflets rouille, ses yeux clairs embrumés par de bien sombres émotions.

Le sort de mort lui brûlait les lèvres. Il croisa le regard de Morgana par-dessus l'épaule de Gwaine, mais elle ne cria pas, ne hurla pas non plus en le traitant de tous les noms au contraire, ses lèvres roses s'étirèrent en un petit sourire timide, et elle forma silencieusement le mot « merci », ses yeux verts brillant de ce qui semblait être de la reconnaissance.

Interdit, Merlin s'enfuit dans les bois, oubliant Morgana et ses sourires hypocrites.

Elle ne le remerciait pas vraiment – elle prévoyait quelque chose pour le poursuivre, c'était une feinte, elle n'était qu'une sorcière maléfique et cruelle, et – Mais qui croyait-il convaincre ? Peut-être était-ce lui qui avait tout compris de travers depuis le début. Et si la prophétie avait été mal interprétée ? Peut-être qu'au fond, c'était par leur mort qu'Arthur et Merlin avait permis l'unification d'Albion et le retour de la magie à Camelot. Il ne savait plus, il se sentait tellement perdu ses propres phrases sonnaient comme des excuses pour justifier son propre échec, sa lâcheté, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de l'interprétation de la prophétie, même un tout petit peu.

_Et si j'avais tort ? _

Merlin savait au fond de lui qu'il n'aurait jamais été capable de clamer la vie d'un enfant, même par pure vengeance. Puis, il songea que si Gwaine restait auprès de Morgana, peut-être était-il ce qui la rendait clémente, apaisait ses craintes lui-même n'ignorait rien des peurs et des épreuves qu'elle avait endurées au cours des dernières années.

Il abandonna Morgana dans un coin, revit les batailles, Arthur mourir.

_Trop de sang a été versé. Et c'était stupide, au fond, parce qu'on voulait tous la même chose…_

Voilà qui aurait été bien cruel, de dénigrer l'envie de bonheur de Morgana. Après tout ça, Gwaine était resté à ses côtés, et Yseult ne souffrait pas d'un grand traumatisme malgré sa fuite du château de Camelot. Qu'y avait-il à regretter ? Ce n'était pas elle qui avait tué Arthur, mais Mordred – et le magicien qu'il était prenait la même pente que le petit druide, en cherchant une satisfaction dans la vengeance.

Merlin sourit.

Il retourna jusqu'à Perceval, laissant Morgana et Gwaine au bord du ruisseau. Celui-ci l'accueillit avec un air morne, persuadé que Merlin avait commis l'irréparable, mais trop écorché par les événements pour vouloir agir. Pourtant, l'air guilleret du jeune homme démentait un tel dénouement – Percy le questionna du regard, sans comprendre.

« Tout est bien, lui assura-t-il. Je vais oublier que je suis Emrys et laisser ma magie s'endormir. Tu pourrais me ramener à Ealdor, chez ma mère ? Elle me manque, avoua-t-il piteusement. S'il te plaît ? »

Perceval acquiesça.

On n'avait plus besoin d'Emrys, désormais.

{ La Reine eut une fille, une petite princesse aux yeux verts qui mina Solitude jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse – à tel point que Morgana ne le revit plus jamais.

Et elle songea, derechef, que c'était peut-être ici que tout se terminait.

Avec Lancelot. }


	6. Avalon

**Rating -** T  
**Genres** - Angst, Biography of a King, King!Arthur, No Slash, Tragedy  
**Prompts** - 4: Threesome Arthur, Mordred&Cenred  
**Synopsis** - "Arthur n'avait jamais aimé tuer. Il savait, au plus profond de son cœur, que la mort n'était pas une solution."

**Spoilers! **Ensembles des saisons.

**Notes** - Ce prompt fait parti du même Univers Alternatif que le précédent.

* * *

**Avalon**

Arthur n'avait jamais aimé tuer.

Il savait, au plus profond de son cœur, que la mort n'était pas une solution. Uther était persuadé du contraire, et lui, timide enfant aux traits doux et aux joues rondes n'osait surtout pas contredire le grand homme blessé qu'était son père.

Il n'avait pas connu Ygerne, et n'en gardait que le souvenir qu'il s'était construit avec les années. Uther avait fait enlever tous ses portraits du château, et rangé toutes ses affaires dans un sanctuaire auquel personne d'autre que lui n'avait accès. Arthur avait longtemps cherché à y entrer, mais les punitions qui s'en suivirent le poussèrent rapidement à abandonner.

Ygerne avait péri, et le cœur du Roi serait en deuil jusqu'à sa mort.

Face à la terrible gravité de ce que le décès de la Reine avait engendré, son refus s'était fait encore plus vif. Oter la vie demeurait tabou à ses yeux, pour toutes les horribles conséquences qui en découlaient – coupable ou non, un homme condamné à mourir emporterait avec lui le cœur des siens. Arthur n'avait jamais aimé tuer, mais il avait fallu qu'il le fasse. De trop nombreuses fois il avait assisté, comme un spectateur, au douloureux spectacle de la mort – pourtant il avait su, comme son père avant lui et ses preux chevaliers, que l'adversaire n'avait pas d'aussi saintes considérations.

« C'est eux ou nous, Arthur, lui avait un jour dit son père d'un ton sévère. En temps que Prince tu devras un jour remplir certains devoirs, agir de façon responsable, et à ce moment-là tu n'auras plus le luxe d'avoir le choix. »

* * *

Son premier véritable ennemi est une sorcière.

Elle s'appelle Nimueh, et tente depuis des mois de le tuer. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, et si son père ne semble pas ignorer ce dont cette inconnue les accuse, il ne dit rien.

Puis un jour, les attaques semblent s'arrêter. Gaius et Merlin, son valet de chambre, y sont pour quelque chose, il en est sûr – mais il n'interroge personne, respectant la volonté de son père qui lui demande de ne plus évoquer le sujet.

* * *

Son second ennemi est Dragon.

Il n'en a jamais vu, et se demande bien d'où une telle bête peut venir – son père les a tous fait tués, et il comprend finalement pourquoi sanguinaires lézards volants, crachant des flammes et semant le chaos, ils ne font pas plus partie de ce monde que les pensées pacifistes d'Arthur. Le jeune Prince se rend à l'évidence, et comprend ce que son père a voulu dire des années auparavant : tout s'enchaîne. Si le Dragon attaque Camelot, à raison ou à tort, il faut le chasser pour sauver son peuple.

Il n'a pas le droit d'avoir froid ou peur, lorsqu'il pénètre dans la grande clairière aux abords du Royaume. On aperçoit le château au loin, et la lueur des nombreux brasiers allumés par le Dragon – Arthur ne s'en sent que plus résolu, et, finalement décidé à devenir ce que son père voit en lui, charge à plusieurs reprises pour tuer la bête.

La victoire a un goût amer dans sa bouche, lorsque Merlin lui annonce que le Dragon, mortellement blessé, a battu en retraite. Sa tête le lance, il a envie de vomir, mais il ne dit rien et laisse son cœur se transformer en pierre, bien que persuadé au fond de lui qu'il n'a pas pu tuer la bête légendaire.

* * *

La troisième grande menace vient d'un Royaume voisin.

Cenred, un despote insatiable, souhaite s'approprier Camelot, poussé par la sorcière Morgause. Elle est blonde et vengeuse, souhaite détruire son père qui prohibe la magie à Camelot – mais les Pendragon ne voient qu'un envahisseur de plus, trichant en s'alliant aux forces obscures.

Arthur n'est pas celui qui triomphe de Cenred. Trahi par son propre allié, il tombe et on se souvient à peine de son nom, au profit de celui de Morgause, la demi-sœur de Morgana qui s'empresse de rejoindre son camp pour être vaincue tout aussi vite.

Lorsqu'il défait enfin Morgana, aux côtés de ses courageux chevaliers, le nouveau Roi de Camelot sait qu'il ne la tuera pas – son père a disparu, et il refuse de croire que la mort est la seule solution. Il tente de la raisonner, en sachant au fond de lui que ça ne servira à rien : elle n'est plus la pupille du Roi et encore moins la sœur qu'il a connue.

Morgause se sacrifie, et les deux sœurs emportent Lancelot dans leur folie.

* * *

La pénultième menace, c'est justement Morgana.

Il sait qu'il ne la tuera pas, mais qu'il le doit. Il s'y refuse, en temps que frère et ami, mais c'est le devoir du Roi d'éliminer ce qui peut nuire à son pays alors il fait front, reste solide malgré les pertes et tente de ne pas faiblir en voyant que tout peut être perdu.

Derechef, Morgana échoue et il reprend son trône, armé d'un courage tout neuf et d'une arme qui, il le sait, ne le quittera plus jamais. Il espère se montrer de la confiance qu'on lui accorde en mettant Excalibur entre ses doigts tremblants.

* * *

Son dernier ennemi, bien des années plus tard, se nomme Mordred.

Arthur se souvient encore du petit druide aux yeux bleus, de la silhouette frêle à la peau crayeuse qui marche dans la forêt, un peu effrayante, son regard trop mature pour un enfant si jeune. Désormais, il a grandi et marche aux côtés de Morgana – Arthur a l'impression de revoir Cenred et Morgause, et sait qu'il ne pourra pas le tuer non plus.

Le Mont Badon est boueux et Excalibur lourde dans ses mains lorsqu'il se retrouve face à Mordred. Du chétif petit garçon il ne reste que le regard trop bleu, accusateur, comme si Arthur était responsable de la folie de son père. Morgana a disparu, et le Roi de Camelot sait qu'il n'y a plus d'échappatoire.

Les yeux de Mordred se voilent, lorsqu'Arthur brandit son épée. Le fil s'enfonce à travers l'armure sombre – les yeux brillent d'une ultime lueur dorée, et le sang envahi sa bouche. Arthur s'effondre.

Son armure est aussi claire que sa cape, et son corps bientôt aussi glacé que la pluie fine qui tombe du ciel. Il sait que c'est la fin, mais il n'est pas triste – son premier adversaire de choix a succombé à cause de lui, et cette simple pensée le rend malade.

S'il ne bouge pas, son corps va s'engourdir et il va périr ici, sur le Mont Badon. C'est un sort qu'il accepte, car la lueur vermeille qui tâche Excalibur la fait fondre, la rend laide. Elle est salie et lui aussi, alors Arthur accueille sa fin à bras ouverts, incapable d'en porter davantage.

_La mort n'est pas une solution, et je paie le prix de cette trahison._


	7. Lady

**Rating -** T  
**Genres** - Frendship, Genderswap, UA Queen!Morgana  
**Prompt** - 18: Genderswap Gwaine&Mordred  
**Synopsis** - " Et si j'avais été une femme ? " - Qui ne s'est jamais posé cette question, au juste ?

**Spoilers! **Ensembles des saisons.

**Notes** - Ce prompt fait parti du même Univers Alternatif que le précédent.

* * *

**Lady**

Parfois, Gwaine se demandait ce qui serait arrivé s'il était né femme.

Sa vie aurait sûrement été bien moins intéressante – et il n'aurait pas pu rencontrer autant de monde, en restant cloitré dans le château de sa mère, laquelle l'aurait sûrement marié à un bon parti pour couvrir leur pauvreté derrière le faste de leur nom déchu. Ou peut-être aurait-il été comme Morgana, mais pas de la même façon. Du caractère, de l'indépendance, rien de fondamentalement différent par rapport à ce qu'il était aujourd'hui – quoique Gwen aurait trouvé cela encore plus étrange qu'il lui fasse la cour, en femme, avec une fleur entre les lèvres.

De fait, il était heureux d'être né homme. Il ne s'attirait pas de regards suspicieux ou désagréables au moindre pas de travers, n'entraînait pas de chuchotements avides derrière son dos – ou si peu qu'il était aisé de les ignorer. Il pouvait croiser le fer avec Mordred, l'entraîner comme Morgana le lui avait demandé, observer les reflets rouille de ses cheveux bruns tandis qu'il tombait à terre, de nouveau vaincu.

Gwaine l'apprit vite, il n'y avait chez lui que le corps d'adulte – son apparente maturité et son silence lu donnaient la prestance nécessaire pour s'en tirer sans que personne ne le remarque trop, Morgana, les druides et quelques élus étant les seuls au courant. Qu'il fasse la taille d'un homme en âge de se battre ou non, personne ne suivrait un gamin, et la femme chose valait pour les femmes – à moins qu'elles ne soient suffisamment charismatiques, de sang royal, et probablement plus âgées, veuves ou quelque chose dans ce goût là – la description rappela singulièrement au chevalier celle de sa mère – aucune femme ne pouvait sortir du carcan terrible qu'on lui imposait à sa naissance.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il avait du mal à s'entendre avec ces dames-ci. Il n'y avait que du vide, du creux, derrière ces belles silhouettes enrubannées de soie, parfumées avec des odeurs exotiques, leurs grands yeux de biche des milliers de fois trop fardés, et ces colliers lourds sur leur poitrine ou à leurs oreilles ! – Vraiment, tout cela était trop faux. Aux yeux du chevalier, épouser une femme comme ça revenait à acheter une poupée, quelque chose sans conscience l'amour était-il seulement réel avec ce genre de mariage ?

« Gwaine ! »

Yseult avançait vers lui, souriante mais pas trop.

Elle était plutôt réservée, et c'était le genre de femme que d'emblée Gwaine aurait cru manipulable et inintéressante, mais la blonde était une alliée précieuse dans ce château où ils ne connaissaient personne, à part Morgana.

« Ils ont besoin de toi dans la cour, je vais te remplacer. »

Il acquiesça et laissa Mordred aux bons soins d'Yseult.

Tristan avait manifestement du lui trouver quelque chose, pour qu'ils aient été ensembles si longtemps. Comme Arthur et Lancelot à propos de Gwen – et c'était absolument mortifiant de se dire qu'aujourd'hui, il n'y en avait plus qu'un seul des trois qui soit encore en vie.

L'éclat concentré dans les yeux bleus de Mordred le hantait parfois un peu il n'avait jamais été le professeur de personne, et bien qu'il admette être doué en escrime, il ne se considérait sûrement pas comme le plus fin bretteur qui soit. Le défunt Lancelot lui aurait paru plus approprié pour un tel titre, plus respectable, plus _chevaleresque_ – quelque chose que Gwaine ne clamerait jamais de son propre chef, car il était tout sauf parfait.

Le chevalier soupira.

Oui, s'il avait été une femme, tout aurait été des milliards de fois plus compliqué.


End file.
